The Small Animal Imaging Shared Resource (SAISR) is a newly developed state-of-the-art imaging facility located in 5300 sq ft. of the Biomedical Research Tower (BRT), home to a majority of CCC members. The SAISR is led by Drs. Periannan Kuppusamy (Director) and Kimeriy Powell (Technical Director) and includes high-resolution small animal imaging equipment, image post-processing hardware and software, technical support personnel, and direct interface to Ohio Supercomputer (OSC) facilities. Animal housing for serial imaging studies is provided by University Laboratory Animal resources and two 100 sq ft suites are available for surgical procedures and animal preparation. The following micro imaging equipment is available within this shared resource: 1) An AVANCE 500 WB NMR Spectrometer and Imaging system (Bruker BioSpin, Germany), 2) A BioSpec 94/30 imaging system (Bruker BioSpin, Germany, 3) An Inveon PET/CT Imaging system (Siemens, Eriangen Germany), 4) An Inveon SPECT/PET/CT Imaging system (Siemens, Eriangen Germany), 5) An X-SPECT SPECT/CT imaging system (Gamma Medica, Northridge, CA, USA), 6) A Vevo 2100 high frequency ultrasound system (VisualSonics, Toronto Canada), and 7) four Electron Paramagnetic Resonance (EPR) imaging systems. The primary mission of the SAISR is to provide high quality micro-imaging data to OSUCCC members at low-cost in an efficient and timely manner. Highly trained and dedicated personnel provide services to allow OSUCCC investigators to perform an imaging experiment from the design to analysis stages. SAISR staff proactively develop new imaging protocols and have implemented a web-based server system where 3D imaging data can be downloaded and interactively viewed by the investigators at their desktops. The development phase of SAISR available imaging modalities have increased from 3 to 7 and the facility has been relocated and expanded to centrally-located space near the CCC's primary vivarium. During the last 12 months the SAISR has provided service to 21 OSUCCC investigators in 5 of 6 OSUCCC Scientific Programs for 47% of the total usage. Three full-time personnel manage and operate the facility, and a comprehensive a year long seminar series has been instituted to educate cancer investigators about small animal imaging and cancer research. Furthermore, we anticipate expansion of this environment with integrated multi-modality optical and ultrasound imaging systems. Collectively, the SAISR leverages outstanding institutional support to provide cutting edge imaging instrumentation and services to support high quality cancer research.